Le Livre Rouge
by Narcisse
Summary: 19e défi du Poney Fringant. Dans une vaste bibliothèque, un livre. Rouge. Dans ce livre, une ancienne histoire. Pour qu'elle ne soit jamais oubliée...


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 19e défi du Poney Fringant : le destin des Mages Bleus. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? Si vous cherchez une réponse précise, j'avoue que ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous la donner. Bref.

Toute ressemblance avec un certain Livre Rouge existant déjà est tout à fait fortuite. J'ai envisagé d'en changer la couleur pour éviter les amalgames, mais j'ai eu beau toutes les essayer, rien à faire, ce livre s'imposait rouge dans mon esprit. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Et donc, voilà mon défi. _Pour que l'histoire ne soit pas oubliée…_

Je terminerai (ou commencerai ?) avec une citation de Tolkien himself. Très juste, je trouve.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Les mythes que nous tissons reflètent inévitablement un fragment de vérité éternelle. »_

J.R.R. Tolkien

o o o o

Le Livre Rouge

_En ce jour d'une époque incertaine, les Premiers Ages du monde sont depuis longtemps révolus. Leur Histoire, ignorée par la plupart, ne survit qu'enfermée dans des ouvrages aux langages oubliés et inconnus, alors que les générations présentes s'efforcent de construire la leur. Et soumises au Temps qui s'écoule et qui leur manquent, indifférent à l'effervescence de leurs vies éphémères, elles ont désormais délaissé tout ce qui, à ses premières heures, a créé et forgé leur monde._

_Mais malgré tout, en ce jour incertain, certains vont se souvenir…_

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les larges fenêtres et réchauffaient les longues allées de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était presque vide, à l'exception de deux garçons. L'un d'eux, presque un jeune homme, était assis à une table, penché sur une liasse de feuilles, et prenait des notes de temps à autre, l'air concentré. Il donnait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures, et d'être destiné à y rester au moins autant. L'autre, encore petit, déambulait à travers les rayonnages et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il était encore trop jeune pour savoir lire, et les centaines de livres qui reposaient là lui apparaissaient comme autant de mystères impénétrables.

Arrivé au bout d'une rangée, l'enfant jeta un regard timide vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure. Il poussa un soupir silencieux, puis reprit sa lente marche dans une nouvelle allée.

Il regardait les tranches des livres qui se succédaient sur les étagères, à la fois curieux et un peu effrayé. Les différentes écritures étaient faites de symboles indéchiffrables pour lui. On lui avait dit qu'il apprendrait bientôt à lire. Même s'il en était impatient, la tâche lui semblait tellement considérable qu'il avait peur de ne jamais y parvenir.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un livre en particulier. Ni vraiment petit, ni vraiment gros, rien ne le différenciait réellement des autres, si ce n'était sa couleur.

Rouge.

L'ouvrage semblait aussi vieux que le monde, et pourtant sa couleur n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité. L'enfant s'avança et, délicatement, le délogea de sa place. Les particules de poussière amoncelées qui y reposaient vinrent tournoyer dans un rayon de lumière. Il ouvrit le livre, en tourna doucement les pages. Il n'était pas plus capable d'en déchiffrer le texte, mais pourtant l'écriture lui semblait différente de celles qu'il avait vues auparavant. Les lettres calligraphiées qui ondoyaient sur la page étaient si belles, si gracieuses…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le garçon sursauta, comme pris sur le fait d'une bêtise. Mais il n'en était rien. De l'autre bout de l'allée, son frère lui sourit, et s'approcha.

« Je me demande ce que ça raconte…, répondit-il en levant le livre. L'écriture a l'air bizarre, tu sais la lire ?

- Non. »

La réponse était catégorique. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine d'étudier l'ouvrage avant de répondre. Devant l'air étonné de son petit frère, il lui expliqua.

« Je ne peux pas le déchiffrer, plus personne ne le peut. Il s'agit d'un ancien langage, oublié. Plus personne ne le connaît. »

L'enfant regarda le texte insondable et afficha une mine grave. Ces paroles lui semblaient terribles.

« Alors, ça veut dire que l'histoire de ce livre est perdue à tout jamais ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment pouvait-on laisser de pareilles choses se perdre de cette façon ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour éviter cet oubli ?

Et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas davantage, c'était l'expression de son frère à ce moment précis. Celui-ci lui souriait d'un air mystérieux. Il prit le livre d'une main et, de l'autre, celle de l'enfant. Il s'assit par terre, entraînant le garçon. De cette hauteur, les rayonnages lui semblèrent encore plus impressionnants.

« A vrai dire…, reprit l'aîné. Je sais de quoi ça parle. Grand-Père me l'a raconté il y a longtemps, et lui-même le tenait du sien, et ainsi de suite… De cette façon, l'histoire a pu survivre, en partie. Même si, en fait, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment être sûrs qu'il s'agit bien de cela. »

Son regard se fit plus malicieux.

« Mais en tout cas, c'est une histoire que très peu de gens connaissent… »

L'enfant n'osa souffler un mot. Il attendait avec impatience que son frère lui raconte. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

« C'este une histoire vieille, presque aussi vieille que la terre elle-même. On dit même que ce livre n'a pas été écrit par les Hommes, mais par la main de créatures légendaires aujourd'hui disparues. Et donc, cette histoire conterait le destin de deux personnages. Deux magiciens, qu'on aurait appelé les Mages Bleus. »

Le garçon poussa une exclamation ravi. Fort de ce public si attentif, son aîné continua de plus belle.

« On ne sait pas exactement qui ils étaient. Il paraît qu'à l'époque, cinq magiciens avaient été envoyés en ce monde par les Dieux, pour protéger les peuples d'une grande menace. Les Mages Bleus, eux, partirent vers les terres orientales en compagnie d'un autre des leurs. On ignore exactement quelle était leur mission, mais on se plaît à dire que leur but était d'empêcher les forces du mal d'enrôler les peuples de l'Est dans leur armée. Certains disent qu'ils y parvinrent, d'autres qu'ils ont échoué. Certains encore disent qu'ils y ont perdu la vie, et d'autres qu'ils survécurent. En tout cas, ils ne revinrent jamais.»

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Mais l'enfant, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, voulait en savoir plus.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

- Après ? Je l'ignore. On ne sait quasiment rien de leur histoire. Et ce n'est pas à moi de l'inventer. »

Il se tut de nouveau. Son frère, apparemment déçu de ce récit bien maigre, baissa les yeux. Mais l'aîné reprit avec un sourire malicieux.

« Néanmoins…

- Oui ? répondit l'enfant, plein d'espoir.

- Néanmoins, cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait terminée. On raconte qu'après leur mission, ils continuèrent à voyager de plus en plus loin vers l'Est, et qu'un jour ils atteignirent le bout du monde. Il y avait là une montagne gigantesque, plus grande que n'importe quelle autre sur toutes les terres, et même plus grande encore que celle des Dieux, à l'autre extrémité. Et ils gravirent cette montagne, et parvinrent à son sommet. »

Le récit resta suspendu dans les airs quelques secondes. Une telle tension flottait que l'on avait l'impression que le Temps lui-même s'était condensé. Le garçon n'osa faire un seul geste. Enfin, d'une voix solennelle, le jeune homme finit.

« Et depuis, ils observent et veillent sur les terres et leurs peuples, et, par le biais des oiseaux qui sillonnent les cieux, ils racontent aux Dieux tout ce qui se passe au-delà de leur vision. Et on dit que, lorsque la Fin viendra, ceux-ci les rappelleront à leurs côtés, et alors ils traverseront le monde pour les rejoindre, et apporteront avec eux la Nuit Eternelle, celle qui recouvrira et endormira à jamais l'univers. »

Cette fois-ci, le récit se brisa pour de bon. Le silence se réinstalla, lourd de siècles passés. Tant d'Ages révolus, et tant d'Ages encore à venir. L'enfant, malgré sa jeunesse, avait l'impression que sa vie était réduite à une poussière insignifiante. Pourtant, bien qu'intimidé, ce fut lui qui se risqua à reprendre la parole.

« Et… Cette histoire est vraie ?

- Qui sait ? Mais je préfère croire qu'elle l'est, qu'elle n'a pas été oubliée. C'est ce qui fait à la fois toute sa force, et toute sa fragilité.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, elle a traversé les Ages jusqu'à nos jours, mais si quelqu'un décide de l'emporter dans la tombe, alors elle sera perdue. A jamais. »

Les derniers mots sonnèrent avec une fatalité atroce qui parut insupportable au jeune garçon. Il se leva d'un bond, et, avec toute sa hargne, il s'exclama sur un ton de défi :

« Moi, je ne l'oublierai pas ! Et je la raconterai à mon tour, pour être sûr qu'elle ne meurt jamais. »

Son frère sourit devant son enthousiasme, puis répliqua à son tour.

« Et moi je ferai mieux encore. Je la réécrirai, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais perdue. »


End file.
